The MiniBloodsucker
by Arraya
Summary: Edward saves Bella...from a spider! And she attempts to initiate A Talk. Total fluff. One-shot.


**A/N Adorable fluff. Edward saves Bella from... a spider! Major cuteness! **

**Set in the summer between Twilight & New Moon.**

**I hope this hasn't already been done. I've only gotten through the first 200 out of 4000**

**some-odd pages of fanfic here lol. Well, enjoy! And review if you think it's cute, plz n thx.**

**Oh, and btw, I don't own Edward or Bella, but I do own Bella the Doll. I bought her so I could **

**put high heels and cute outfits on her, since she dresses like a tomboy and it bugs me.**

**Alice would be so proud...**

I was lying on my bead, reading, waiting for Charlie to fall asleep because once he did, Edward would come through my bedroom window and sped the night with me. It was my favorite time of the day. We cuddled and talked, sharing our lives, likes, dislikes, and thoughts on everything from amusement parks to poetry to movies to- well, everything and anything that came up.

There was only one thing we never really discussed. And I wanted to, I just had no idea how to bring it up. Just thinking about it made me turn red, and I'm sure actually trying to discuss it would result in unintelligible stammering on my part. I was so deep in thought on this subject, I hadn't noticed the spider dangling from a silken thread over my bed, almost directly over my chest. I started hyperventilating and froze. I was TERRIFIED of spiders, in an absolutely paralyzing way. I sat frozen as it slowly descended towards my bed. I was shaking, wishing I could move or scream for Charlie, but I could do nothing but watch in horror. It was almost level with my face now. Oh, God, what would I do when it reached my bed?

It would crawl up towards my face, I just knew it! My heart thudded erratically and tears started streaming down my face. Just as it was a foot above my quilt and I was sure that I would actually die of fright any second now, (or hoped I would before the dang creepy nasty thing landed on me) Edward slipped silently through the window.

"Evening, Love, I missed-" His smile faded as he took in my expression. "What's wrong? What's happened?" He came towards the bed.

"S-s-spider," I whispered, still shaking uncontrollably. "P-p-please-"

Edward followed my eyes to their point of focus. He chuckled, and then plucked the mini bloodsucker out of thin air. He let it crawl on the palm of his hand and held it towards me. I almost shrieked.

"Get that t-thing away from me!" I scooted backwards on the bed, trembling even harder, if that was possible.

Edward walked to the open window and set the spider out on a tree branch that hung close to the window.

"Don't put it there, he might get back in! Those things jump!" I started to calm down a bit now that the danger was over, although the tears still streamed uncontrollably down my face. Edward gathered me in his arms and wiped my tears gently. I squeezed my arms tightly around him, starting to feel safe and secure. "I'm so glad you got here when you did. That creepy thing almost landed on my bed, and it would have crawled right up on me and bit me! Those dang things are unnatural! All those legs..." I shuddered.

I felt Edward shaking and I just KNEW he was laughing at me. "Bella, you have GOT to be the strangest, silliest human I have ever met. You hang out with a bunch of VAMPIRES, you are IN LOVE with one, whom you keep ASKING to bite you, I might add, yet you are absolutely terrified of a tiny arachnid!"

I huffed and glared at him. He just continued chuckling. I wished HE was afraid of something, so that I could tease him back. My mind shifted to what I had been thinking before I noticed the creepy crawler.

"Oh, Edward! I am so traumatized now! I don't think I'll ever get to sleep after this." I smiled v. v. sweetly at him.

"I think the only thing that will make me feel better is..." I kissed his neck and hid my face to hide the blush. "If we make love."

I felt him freeze up, and giggled at his deer-in-the-headlights expression. "Ha ha! You should see your face! Sorry, I had to get a little payback!"

He growled tenderly and pulled me to him for a kiss. "Not funny, Bella."

"I know," I conceded, "but it was a good way to start a discussion about...that." He looked really uncomfortable. So was I, but thanks to Mr. Mini-Bloodsucker, I worked in my chance to talk about...what I wanted.

THIS WAS MEANT TO BE A ONE-SHOT, BUT I THINK I WILL WRITE ANOTHER ONE-SHOT CONTINUINGTHIS DISCUSSION. I KNOW IT WILL BE AU NOW, SINCE ECLIPSE AND BREAKING DAWN HAVE COVEREDTHIS SUBJECT, BUT...I CAN'T HELP IT. I ADORE FLUFF! AND I HAVE SUCH CUTE IDEAS FOR THIS PARTICULARBELLA/EDWARD INTERACTION.


End file.
